Five Times Gwen Shot Cody Down
by nikki-kun05
Summary: ...And the one time she didn't. A response to AEF's challenge at Writer's Lounge Forum. Mild Gwen/Cody and Gwen/Trent.


**A/N:** Okay, this is my response to Albert Einstein's Fangirl's Five times challenge. I'm kinda disappointed with this one but I felt like I had to post it. It seems a bit choppy, so I'm sorry for that.

I'd like to thank LogicalTiger for doing the beta work for this one-shot. Thanks so much dear! *Ahem* I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island or its characters.

* * *

Five Times Gwen Shot Cody Down, and One Time She Didn't

_**Love at First Sight?**_

I hated this island. I hated the show I was stuck in. I hated Chris McLean. I didn't like the team I was stuck with either. Especially that one boy…Cody…I hated him too.

"You're smart. I feel that."

"Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?"

After that he tried getting my attention. A LOT. He never gave up.

**_Trent_**

Okay, so after being on the island for a week it began to grow on me (sort of). The food sucked but the company got better. Like Trent. I swear, there must be God up there and He doesn't totally hate me if he sent Trent to this stupid island too. We started to get to know each other real well during the Awakeathon.

"So, Gwen…since we have to stay up, I was thinking maybe you wanted to talk?"

"Sorry, but I have to stay focused."

"Ahh…that's cool, I'll just see if Noah wants to hang."

"You do that."

I was growing somewhat tolerant of Cody. Somewhat.

"Hey, Gwen…wanna chat?"

"Uh…sure…what d'you wanna talk about, Trent?"

**_Creep_**

I didn't completely hate Cody anymore. In fact, I thanked him for protecting me from a dodge ball. That was pretty cool of him.

"Yeah, well, I felt like I needed to. Nobody wants a pretty face to be smashed by a dodge ball, right?"

…Did I say cool? I meant nice. Nice is a mild word. "Sure, thanks."

"Erm…maybe a reward is in order? Maybe a date?"

"How about I say no? You accept the gratitude and I ignore you. Does that sound good to you?"

I didn't wait for his response. Jeez. What a creep.

**_Space_**

I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted no part of Heather's dictatorship and Trent agreeing with her? Bleh. I can't help but still like him…he's so nice. Stupid Heather. I start writing in my journal. Then HE comes and bothers me. He even sniffs my hair.

"You just smell…really pretty." He is not just a creep. He's a SUPER creep.

"It's just soap." I walk back to the cabin and he follows…gahh…

"You wanna…I dunno? Hang out?"

"I think we've hung out long enough. Don't you?" I thought he'd take the hint but he keeps following. He keeps trying.

**_EVER_**

"I am not going out with you. Ever."

"Okay, sheesh."

There's a pause.

"Is Sunday out of the question?"

That's it. "OW! Got it…"

Yep. I hit him there with my paddle. He deserved it. I would later feel bad for what I did to him. In fact I'd be eternally grateful to him. He helped me and Trent get together that day. Ever since then, we've been great friends even after TDI.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

I sighed. Trent was off being an apprentice to some famous motorcycle builder, while I stayed behind studying landscaping. The emails and phone calls were growing less each month. I was lonely and bored when I heard the phone ring.

_Please be Trent. Please be Trent._

"Hello?" Jeez, I sounded breathless.

"Hey, Gwen!" Oh, it was Cody.

"Hey, Cody…"

"What's up?"

"Not much." Why couldn't it be Trent? I sigh. I shouldn't think that. I haven't talked to Cody in a while.

"Oh. Well, I'm in town, so I thought maybe, you'd like to hang out?"

I didn't answer at first. Then without thinking, "Sure, Cody."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Yeah…I can't wait."

He had hung up. For some reason I felt really happy. I laughed to myself. At the time I didn't know the great time we would have. The dinner, shopping then the movie and ice cream. The time we spent relieved some of my anxiety and stress.

"So didja' have a good time?"

"Yep."

He grinned. "Great! Bridgette told me you've been in a funk since Trent went to be a master bike builder. So I thought, maybe I could cheer you up."

I smiled. "Thanks Cody. You're great. I'm really glad I hung out with you today."

"Yeah, well, I thought it'd be nice to see you again. Give ya' some company. Honestly, I'm surprised you agreed to hang out."

"Me too, but like I said I'm glad I did," I said surprising him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"No reason." With that he escorted me home, like a true gentleman. He was no longer the creep I identified on TDI. He had grown and became his own person and a good friend of mine. A friend I wouldn't mind agreeing to hang out with again.

"Call you soon, Gwen. Maybe we can hang out again."

I smirked. "See-ya later, Codemeister."

Then he was gone. I couldn't wait for the next time we could hang out again.

* * *

**End Notes: **I know the ending is kinda...meh...yeah, sorry, for the sudden shift in the reading...I hope you guys still liked despite it being very choppy. It's not the best but it's still cute, right?

Tell me what you think! Was is it awful? Okay? D'you wanna injure me for not updating my other fics? lol Just whatever. Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
